


¡Wakatoshi, no facis aquesta classe d'acudits!

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakatoshi ha estat mirant massa la pàgina de mems lletjos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Wakatoshi, no facis aquesta classe d'acudits!

Tendou va fer amb un enorme somriure l'espatlla contrari del seu company, semblava estar rient per alguna cosa que estava al seu mòbil, així que sense més, va decidir mostrar-li.

\- Wakatoshi! Ets tu.  
Estàs tan famolenc de vegades, que ni tan sols et fa res que et adherència 1 indigestió per menjar neu. - Es tractava d'un vídeo en què hi havia un adorable Shiba Inu menjant neu, era molt estúpid, però a Tendou li va causar moltíssima gràcia.

\- No sóc un animal. - Va respondre el ojialiva, una mica molest.

 

\- No vols ser un "Hachi"? Però si és increïblement suavecito! Com ho ets tu.

\- Però, Hachi és mort.

 

\- Indubtablement ho està.

 

\- Vols que estigui mort?

 

La seva mirada va canviar totalment a l'escoltar aquestes paraules provenir d'ell, quina classe de resposta és aquesta? Mai esperaria escoltar alguna cosa així d'estúpid dels seus llavis. - Tu vols morir, Waka?

 

\- A vegades. - Amb el mateix to de sempre, va allunyar la mirada d'ell, i va seguir menjant el seu arròs blanc.

 

\- ¿Quina !? ¿Per què !? Has * inseriu aquí missatge de suport quan les coses es posen difícils *!

 

\- Perquè si. - Va respondre, sense treure la mirada del seu menjar, mentre s'omplia la boca d'arròs. - Et molesta?

\- Moooooolt, per què no em molestarà que el meu xicot tingui pensaments suïcides? - Va esmentar ell, ja molest d'escoltar això.

 

\- Però no són sempre ... -

Els ulls de Tendou van començar a humitejar, semblava que havia escoltant alguna cosa que li havia posat de molt mal humor, això sí, ¿se sentia una mica idiota pel que succeïa? Per què dimonis no feia res!  
Escolto la veu contrària parlar novament, i li va ensenyar un mem que tenia a la pantalla del seu mòbil. Era un "sad meme."  
La seva cara va canviar a un lleuger fàstic, així que tot això era simplement un mem? Ah, ho hauria d'haver pensat abans ...


End file.
